Oh Oh My
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Sekolah yang dikuasai siswa cassanova sepertinya sudah biasa. Apalagi setelah itu sang cassanova memperebutkan satu murid baru di sekolah itu, benar-benar pasaran. Tapi bagaimana kalau si murid baru itu adalah seorang... Got7 fanfic. Cast YugBam
1. Chapter 1

Oh Oh My

Tittle : Oh Oh My

Cast : GOT7, slight 2pm

Genre : Romance, friendship

Rated : M

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Sekolah yang dikuasai siswa cassanova sepertinya sudah biasa. Apalagi setelah itu sang cassanova memperebutkan satu murid baru di sekolah itu, benar-benar pasaran. Tapi bagaimana kalau si murid baru itu adalah seorang...

.

* * *

.

Perkenalan

Jackson: Siswa kelas 2 di JYP High School, ia terkenal paling playboy seantero sekolah. Menurutnya, penampilan adalah nomer satu, jadi tak salah kalau ia terlihat sering mengaca di lokernya. Sesuai dengan predikatnya yaitu playboy, ia memiliki hobby memacari seluruh siswa yeoja yang cantik di JYP High School.

Jb: Nama aslinya adalah Im Jaebum, ia siswa kelas 2 di JYP High School. Jb adalah siswa terkaya dan anak dari penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahnya. Tak hanya kaya, ia juga termasuk siswa yang pintar dan ketua OSIS di JYP High School. Banyak yeoja maupun namja mengejar cintanya karena selain kaya, pintar dan populer, Jb juga memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Tapi bagi para pengejar cinta Jb harus siap untuk patah hati karena hati Jb telah dimiliki oleh seseorang.

Jr: Nama aslinya adalah Park Jinyoung, ia siswa kelas 2 di JYP High School. Ia dipanggil Jr karena tidak ingin orang-orang keliru dirinya dengan sang kepala sekolah. Jr terkenal sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul, ia juga sangat murah senyum. Dialah yang telah mendapatkan hati seorang Im Jaebum.

Mark: Siswa kelas 2 di JYP High School, ia terkenal paling berandalan dan sketboard mania. Suka membuat onar dengan menaiki sketboardnya di lorong-lorong sekolah dan berakhir dengan menabrak guru. Tapi ia tidak pernah mendapat hukuman karena wajahnya yang terlalu tampan.

Youngjae: Siswa kelas 1 di JYP High School, hidupnya adalah untuk musik. Dimanapun ia berada, musik selalu mengiri setiap langkahnya dengan headphone yang setia bertengger manis di telinga maupun sekedar ia kalungkan dilehernya. Suara Youngjae adalah pesona tersendiri yang akan memikat yeoja-yeoja.

BamBam: Murid baru pindahan dari Thailand, anak kelas 1 di JYP High School. Wajahnya yang manis dan imut langsung dapat membuat hati yeoja luluh. Tingkahnya juga manja dan kekanak-kanakan membuat setiap orang gemas karenanya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau ia menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar.

Yugyeom: Murid kelas 1 di JYP High School dan adik dari Jb. Ia terkenal sangat dingin pada semua orang termasuk Jb kakaknya sendiri. Tapi karena sikapnya yang dingin seperti es itu, banyak yeoja yang bahkan pingsan saat melihatnya. Untuk ketampanannya, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi karena kakaknya saja sangat tampan. Ternyata es suatu saat nanti bisa meleleh juga, karena kedatangan seseorang dihidupnya.

.

* * *

.

Normal POV

Terlihat lima namja tampan sedang berkumpul di ruang ketua OSIS milik Jb. Ada yang terlihat diam saja sambil menggumamkan nyanyian tidak jelas dan telinganya ia tutupi dengan headphone. Ada juga yang terus mengaca dan merapikan rambutnya sambil menepis tangan jail milik temannya yang selalu mengganggunya. Ada juga yang sibuk bercumbu dengan panas tak peduli ada orang lain disana.

"Hei... ada yang melihat Yugyeom?" akhirnya si rambut merah yang sejak tadi mengganggu temannya berdandan membuka suara membuat sepasang kekasih menyudahi tindakan panas mereka dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Molla. Tadi pagi aku berangkat duluan." Jawab namja yang baru selesai berbuat yang iya iya pada kekasihnya. Dari nametag nya dia bernama Im Jaebum.

"Paling juga terlambat lagi seperti biasanya. Bukankah akan mengejutkan kalau ia berangkat lebih awal?" Yugyeom adalah magnae di kelompok mereka, ia terkenal sangat pemalas dan kalau tidur sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan.

"Ternyata sedari tadi kau mendengar omongan kami Youngjae ah?" Sindir Mark, namja dengan rambut merah yang memulai percakapan tadi.

"Kau pikir aku tuli apa?"

Tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang namja dengan seragam yang sangat berantakan seperti habis menerjang badai tornado hebat.

"Panjang umur sekali kau magnae?"

"Diam kau Jackson Wang!" Ia berjalan begitu saja melewati yang lainnya dan duduk ditengah-tengah JJ couple.

'Adik sialan! Teganya ia menjadi penghalang antara aku dan Jr' batin Jb kesal.

"Pukul sembilan tepat, rekor baru bro! Tumben kau datang sedikit lebih awal?" Jr langsung merangkul calon adik iparnya dari samping dan tertawa mengejek. Melihat hal itu Jb langsung memberikan death glare nya pada sang adik, tapi tidak dihiraukannya.

Jangan bingung kenapa sudah pukul sembilan tetapi mereka tak kunjung masuk kelas, karena mereka memang berandalan yang suka membolos. Tak ada guru yang berani membantah mereka karena takut pada kekuasaan mereka.

"Aku dengar hari ini akan ada murid baru pindahan dari Thailand di kelas kalian Youngjae, Yugeom." Kata Jb sambil membuka berkas yang kemarin ia dapat dari kepala sekolah.

"Yack magnae! Mau kemana kau?" teriak Jackson begitu melihat Yugyeom pergi dari ruang ketua OSIS milik Jb.

"Aku mau masuk kelas."

"Yugie... tunggu aku!" teriak Youngjae yang berlari menyusul Yugyeom.

"Tumben sekali anak itu mau masuk kelas sendiri. Biasanya saja kita harus menyeretnya dulu." Kata Jr yang masih terbengong melihat kelakuan calon adik iparnya.

.

* * *

.

"Annyeonghaseyo. BamBam imnida, saya pindahan dari Thailand. Mohon bantuannya." Seketika suara teriakan para yeoja terdengar sangat riuh, seperti 'aigooo imutnya' 'apakah ia manusia?' 'aku harus mendapatkannya'.

Seketika suara teriakan itu terhenti saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan dua namja tampan yaitu Youngjae dan Yugyeom. Tanpa basa-basi mereka berjalan melewati songsaengnim di depan dan duduk di bangku paling belakang yang memang tempat duduk mereka.

"Bambam, silahkan duduk dibangku kosong dipojok belakang sana." Akhirnya Bambam duduk dibangku kosong satu-satunya dikelas tersebut. Ia melirik teman sebelahnya yang ternyata salah satu dari dua namja tadi. Sadar ada yang meliriknya, Yugyeom pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah si tersangka yang ternyata sudah memasang senyum bodoh sedari tadi.

"Aneh."

* * *

Teng.. teng... teng...

Akhirnya waktu yang di tunggu pun datang, waktunya istirahat. Semua siswa pun langsung menuju kantin tak terkecuali Youngjae dan Yugyeom, menyisakan si murid baru yang kebingungan dan sendirian dikelas.

"Kenapa tak ada yang mengajakku berkenalan?" Perutlah yang terpenting Bambam, mereka tak akan melewatkan waktu istirahat begitu saja dan melewatkan banyak pemandangan indah dikatin hanya untuk satu pemandangan indah.

Akhirnya dengan nekat Bambam pun keluar kelas dan mencari letak kantin. Setelah lama bertanya kesana kemari yang hanya dijawab dengan wajah cengoh orang-orang karena terpesona, Bambam pun sampai di kantin yang sudah sangat ramai.

Setelah membawa nampan yang berisi penuh makanan dan dua kotak susu karena ibu kantin berkata 'agar kamu cepat tumbuh besar minumlah susu yang banyak', Bambam terlihat bingung mencari tempat agar ia bisa makan.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya menangkap sebuah space kosong di meja pojok.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Bambam tak lupa disertai senyuman menawannya.

"Omona! Aku mau mati karena ada bidadari cantik yang datang menjemputku." Jackson pun terperangah dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Dasar berlebihan! Dia itu namja Jackson hyung dan dia murid baru dikelas kami itu." Kata Youngjae memberi tahu.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku duduk? Aku sudah sangat lapar."

"Tentu saja boleh sweetie..." kata Mark sembari menggeser tubuhnya memberikan space lebih untuk Bambam.

"Gomawo sunbae."

"Panggil aku Mark hyung saja jangan sunbae." Kata Mark sambil memberikan wink andalannya membuat para yeoja yang melihatnya langsung mimisan.

"Ah ne, gomawo Mark hyung."

"Bambam-ah, kudengar kau pindahan dari Thailand?" tanya Jb yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Nde sunbae, aku pindahan dari Thailand jadi aku belum terlalu lancar dengan bahasa Korea."

"Suruh saja Yugyeom mengajarimu bahasa Korea. Kalian sudah berkenalankan?" tanya Jb sambil melirik kearah adiknya yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Bambam.

"Kami belum berkenalan sunbae." Jawab Bambam sambil menyengir bodoh.

"Aigooo... dasar anak itu." Jb hanya bisa memaklumi sikap dingin adiknya itu.

"Oh ya Bamie.. kenalkan nama hyung Jr, dan hyung tampan ini namanya Jb, terus yang memakai topi itu yang dari tadi tersenyum mesum kearahmu namanya Jackson, yang memakai headset itu teman sekelasmu namanya Youngjae, dan yang bodoh itu namanya Yugyeom dia adiknya Jb."

Bambam melihat kearah namja yang di tunjukkan Jr satu persatu.

'Mereka semua tampan, tapi kenapa yang dibilang tampan sama Jr hyung Cuma Jb hyung?' batin Bambam bingung.

"Yack smileie.. aku juga tampan, tidak hanya Jb saja. Dasar old married couple!" Protes Jackson tidak terima.

"Memang menurutku cuma Jb hyung yang tampan, dan jangan panggil aku smileie! Satu lagi, aku dan Jb hyung bahkan belum menikah."

"Salah mu sendiri terlalu banyak tersenyum jadi aku panggil smileie, lagian kalian kan memang sudah berpacaran sejak sekolah dasar dulu."

"Eh, berpacaran?" kaget Bambam.

"Bukankah hal seperti itu juga sudah biasa di negaramu?" tanya Mark menjawab pertanyaan dari Bambam.

"Bukan itu, aku tidak menyangka saja. Kalian berdua sama-sama sangat tampan."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Mark lagi.

"Tidak ada sih. Hehehe..."

"Kau resmi menjadi adik baruku." Kata Jb mutlak yang membuat semua orang menggeleng tak percaya, pasalnya Jb bukan termasuk orang yang langsung bisa mempercayai orang begitu saja. Tapi ini baru bertemu dalam hiitungan menit, dan Jb langsung mengklaim Bambam sebagai adiknya. Hell, mau ditaruh mana adiknya yang asli?

"Berisik! Aku sudah selesai, dan aku akan kembali ke kelas." Yugyeom pun langsung pergi ke kelas sendirian membuat yang lain kaget karena lagi-lagi Yugyeom tidak membolos.

"Hari ini dia sedang sangat mencintai kelasnya." Ujar Youngjae dan menatap kepergian sahabatnya.

"Kau sendiri tumben sekali tidak mengekor dibelakangnya?" tanya Mark menyindir.

"Alasanku mengekornya kan jelas, karena aku tidak ingin sendirian berjalan menuju kelas yang berakhir dengan mengenaskan." Youngjae memang memiliki pengalaman buruk tentang berjalan sendirian ke kelas. Seluruh yeoja penggemarnya langsung mengepungnya dan hampir melakukan pelecehan padanya. Maklum saja, Youngjae sedikit takut dengan yeoja.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang tidak mengekornya?" tanya Mark.

"Kan sudah ada Bambam. Kau akan melindungiku kan?"

"Aiiish... Youngjae babbo! Kalian itu sama-sama manis dan harus dilindungi. Biarkan Jackson yang tampan ini melindungi kalian."

Akhirnya mereka pun muntah berjamaah karenanya.

.

* * *

.

Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Bagaimana tidak sepi kalau dua jam yang lalu jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Kini ada dua namja tampan yang berjalan di lorong sepi itu, satu namja sibuk menerangkan ruangan-ruangan, dan yang satu nya lagi berjalan disampingnya dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kau sudah mengerti letak-letak ruangan penting di sekolah ini kan?"

"Nde, gomawo Jb hyung."

"Cheonmaneyo." Jb terlihat mengacak surai hitam Bambam. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat menyayangi anak didepannya ini. Jb memang sudah berjanji pada Bambam untuk mengantarnya berkeliling sekolah dan memberitahunya tentang ruangan penting yang harus Bambam tau. Tadinya ia menyuruh Jr untuk ikut, tetapi Jr menolak karena ada kursus dance dengan Mark dan Jackson.

"Oh ya, kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Jb cepat.

"Aku pulang naik bus hyung."

"ANDWEEE...ini sudah sore Bambam-ah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Teriak Jb membuat Bambam kaget. Jb benar-benar berlebihan, bahkan ia tidak pernah over protektif pada Yugyeom yang jelas-jelas adiknya sendiri.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kajja tunjukkan dimana rumahmu!" Jb pun menyeret Bambam menuju mobil mewah nya.

.

* * *

.

Kini Jb dan Bambam berada di apartement Bambam karena Bambam memaksa agar Jb mampir dulu ke apartement nya sekedar memasakkan makan malam untuk Jb sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Kau hebat ya. Kau masih kecil tapi sudah berani tinggal sendiri di negara orang." Puji Jb sambil melihat-lihat apartement adik barunya itu. Sedangkan Bambam sibuk memasak untuk mereka.

"Biasa saja hyung. Aku pindah ke Korea karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu? Menyusul pacarmu?"

"Hahaha... aku ini single hyung."

Saat asyik melihat-lihat foto yang terpajang di ruang tengah, tidak sengaja Jb melihat foto Bambam dengan seorang namja dan terlihat begitu mesra.

"Bohong. Lalu namja di foto ini siapa?"

"Foto? Oh Nickhun hyung, dia itu hyung ku, hyung." Jb hanya mengangguk paham tapi ia lihat Bambam tidak mirip dengan hyung nya.

"Makan malam siap!" teriak Bambam dari arah meja makan. Jb pun merasa terpanggil dan berlari menuju aroma makanan tersebut berasal.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Jb dan Bambam pun mencuci piring bersama sambil mengobrol riang agar mereka lebih akrab lagi.

"Apa Jr hyung tidak marah tau kau makan malam denganku hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan adikku." Bambam pun mengulas sebuah senyuman sambil terus menatap Jb.

'Jb hyung benar-benar tampan dan baik. Andai saja Jb hyung belum memiliki kekasih.' Batin Bambam masih belum dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jb. Jb yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh kearah Bambam, jadilah kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan kini mereka berdua berada di ranjang Bambam sambil saling memagut panas satu sama lain. Kini Bambam berada di pangkuan Jb dengan keadaan telanjang bulat sedangkan Jb masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Tidak tau siapa yang memulai terlebih dulu, tapi inilah yang terjadi sekarang. Tidak hanya menghisap bibir Bambam, jari Jb mulai memasuki hole Bambam satu persatu. Sedangkan Bambam sendiri hanya dapat mengerang kenikmatan karena ulah Jb. Sesaat Jb lupa bahwa ia sudah memiliki namjachingu.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

Hahaha... apaan ini? NC nya lanjut chapt depan. Mereka baru debut dan sudah saya nistakan.

Disini ceritanya Bambam nyembunyiin suatu rahasia besar yang nantinya akan terungkap dan mengubah hidup teman-teman barunya tersebut. Ini terinspirasi sama mv nya GOT7 yang girls girl girls. Nantinya Bambam bakalan digilir sama member got7 yang lainnya. Hehehe...

Tapi tetep akhirnya ya YugBam dong. OTP saya di Got7.

Saya balik dari hiatus panjang dan bawa fanfic baru. Dan sedang meneruskan fanfic yang udah saya tinggalkan. Maaf kalau mengecewakan tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak berupa review plis...

Review kalian adalah semangat buatku untuk ngelanjutin ff ini. Gomawo...

REVIEW PLEASE...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Oh My

Tittle : Oh Oh My

Cast : GOT7, slight 2pm

Genre : Romance, friendship

Rated : M

Warning : Smut, fluff, Typo(s), BL, pasaran, abal, DLDR, OOC, NC

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author.

Summary : Sekolah yang dikuasai siswa cassanova sepertinya sudah biasa. Apalagi setelah itu sang cassanova memperebutkan satu murid baru di sekolah itu, benar-benar pasaran. Tapi bagaimana kalau si murid baru itu adalah seorang...

.

* * *

.

Sebuah rumah yang terletak di distrik Gangnam dan terlihat sangat mewah tersebut masih setia menerangi si penghuni rumah dari gelapnya malam. Hal tersebut menandakan bahwa penghuni rumah tersebut masih setia menemani sinar rembulan yang kala itu masih menampakkan diri. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan segelas anggur ditangan sedang duduk bersantai di bar yang ada di rumah mewah tadi sembari memejamkan mata mencoba untuk meresapi rasa anggur yang kini melewati indera pengecapnya. Seketika konsentrasi pemuda tadi pecah karena sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Kenapa belum tidur Yugie?" Tanya Jb kakak dari pemuda tadi yang hanya dibalas dengusan singkat, tetapi sang kakak tidak kesal karena memang begitulah kelakuan sang adik. Delapan belas tahun ia tinggal dengan adiknya membuat ia tahu betul sifat dan tabiat adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Berhenti minum Yug dan pergilah tidur!" Kali ini tidak hanya dengusan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Yugyeom yang diketahui adalah nama pemuda tadi, tapi ia berdiri menghampiri sang kakak dan mencengkeram kerah blazer sekolah yang Jb pakai.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Kenapa baru pulang bodoh? Apakah enak bercinta dengan murid baru itu? Oh tidak... seharusnya aku tidak menyebutnya begitu tapi bagaimana bercinta dengan ADIK BARUMU hah?" Ia berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jb dengan menekankan kata 'adik baru'. Jujur saja, ingin sekali Jb meninju wajah tampan adik di depannya tetapi mengingat sebagaimana berharganya seseorang yang tengah mabuk ini untuknya. Ya, Jb hanya memiliki Yugyeom di hidupnya karena kedua orang tuanya yang hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sampai meninggalkan Jb dan Yugyeom sendiri di Korea.

"Kau mabuk saeng." Jawab Jb lirih sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi. Tapi perkataan Yugyeom memang tidak salah. Ia memang telah meniduri Bambam tadi karena terbawa suasana dan sepertinya ia tidak menyesal.

"Wae... wae hyungie... euk.." dengan sigap Jb menggendong Yugyeom yang memang jatuh tertidur dan membawa sang adik ke dalam kamarnya. Yugyeom memang tidak pernah tahan dengan alkohol sehingga meminum sedikit saja ia akan mabuk.

Jb meletakkan Yugyeom ke ranjang king size di kamar sang adik dengan hati-hati karena takut mengusik tidurnya serta menyelimuti sang adik agar tidak terusik oleh dinginnya malam.

"Jaljayo saeng. Hyung sangat menyayangimu." Ia mengecup kening sang adik sebelum mematikan lampu dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya di JYP High School terlihat seorang namja dengan kadar keimutan yang melebihi batas wajar berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor dengan senyum yang setia bertengger di bibirnya. Mari kita panggil namja tadi Bambam.

"Woy Bamie~" Namja imut tadi menoleh ke sumber suara orang yang memanggilnya. Disana terlihat seorang namja yang bisa dibilang tampan meskipun ia sangat manis sedang bersenandung kecil sembari berlari kearahnya.

"Eh Jae hyung. Ayo kita masuk kelas bersama!" ajak Bambam yang menggandeng tangan Youngjae yang kini sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Ani Bamie... ayo kita ke ruangan Jaebi hyung dulu untuk berkumpul!" Tangan Youngjae yang semula digandeng Bambam kini berbalik menggandeng tangan Bambam. Tidak hanya itu, Youngjae juga memaksa Bambam untuk ikut dengannya. Sedangkan Bambam sendiri masih bingung dengan ajakan Youngjae, ia juga masih malu kalau harus melihat wajah Jb karena kejadian di appartementnya kemarin.

"A-Yo! Coba lihat Youngjae membawa siapa." Mereka kini sudah sampai di ruang OSIS Jb, tempat mereka biasanya membolos dan berkumpul. Jackson yang menyadari bahwa Youngjae tidak datang sendiri membuka suara terlebih dahulu membuat semua orang yang ada disana mengaluhkan pandangan mereka kearah Youngjae dan Bambam.

"Wah wah wah... sepertinya kita mendapat anggota baru." Kini Jr yang bersuara sambil menghampiri Bambam dan merangkul bahu Bambam dengan senyuman yang selalu terpancar. Sedangkan Bambam sendiri yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jr menundukkan wajahnya karena semalam ia telah merebut milik Jr.

"Ya Bambam... kenapa tidak bersemangat eoh? Jangan tundukkan wajahmu seperti itu." Tak tahukah kau Jr yang membuat Bambam seperti itu karena perlakuanmu dan apakah kau masih akan sebaik ini setelah mengetahui bahwa namja disampingmu ini merebut apa yang kau miliki.

"Oke... oke... kalau begitu anggota kita ada tujuh orang sekarang. Kau maukan bergabung dengan kami sweety?" Tanya Mark sambil melayangkan wink andalannya ke arah Bambam yang kini merona malu dan hanya menganggukkan wajahnya tanda setuju. Melihat anggukan Bambam, mereka pun merasa senang karena memiliki anggota baru yang menggemaskan.

"Terima kasih karena mau berteman dengan Bambam karena dulu di Thailand Bambam tidak pernah punya teman seperti ini. Dan terima kasih karena sudah memasukkan Bambam ke dalam kelompok... Eh apa nama kelompok ini hyungdeul?" Pertanyaan Bambam membuat mereka hening seketika karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah memiliki nama kelompok dan bukankah itu juga tidak perlu. Hell, mereka sudah dewasa dan tidak perlu membentuk sebuah gank yang ada namanya. Tapi memang karena dasarnya Bambam yang masih memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan jadilah ia menyanyakan nama kelompok ini karena didalam pikirannya 'sebuah kelompok haruslah memiliki nama'.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak ada namanya Bam-ah, tapi kalau kau mau memberi nama juga tidak apa." Kata Youngjae memecah keheningan yang terjadi sesaat tadi.

"Karena kita bertujuh, bagaimana kalau namanya Got7?" mereka hanya mengangguk menyetujui ide Bambam. Setidaknya mereka tidak mau mengecewakan anggota baru mereka, lagipula Got7 juga nama yang bagus.

"Chaggya, kenapa sedari tadi kau diam saja?" tanya Jr pada sang kekasih yang memang diam saja sejak kedatangan Bambam. Sedangkan Jb sendiri malah gelapan mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. Sejujurnya, melihat wajah Bambam hanya mengingatkannya pada kejadian kemarin yang benar-benar dilakukannya dalam keadaan sadar. Jb juga takut kalau-kalau Yugyeom memang tau dan menceritakannya pada Jr karena Jb tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya yaitu Jr dan Bambam. Lagipula darimana Yugyeom tahu, apa ia hanya menyimpulkan begitu saja karena Jb pulang larut malam setelah berkeliling sekolah menemani Bambam? Terlebih saat mengatakannya kemarin, Yugyeom dalam keadaan mabuk jadi mungkin saja ia hanya mengoceh tidak jelas.

"A-ani chagy, aku hanya sedang sedikit tidak enak badan." Jawab Jb sekenanya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ulah sang maknae Yugyeom. Ia masuk begitu saja dan tersentak kaget saat melihat Bambam ada disana.

"Yack! Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?" tanya Yugyeom seolah tak senang dengan keberadaan Bambam. Sebenarnya sih sudah terlihat sejak awal kedatangan Bambam bahwa Yugyeom memang tak menyukai murid baru tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang ia bergabung dengan kelompok kita magnae." Jawab Jackson.

"Ikut aku!" Tanpa diduga-duga dan membuat semua orang yang berada disana kaget denga tiba-tiba Yugyeom menyeret Bambam keluar. Sedangkan Bambam yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yugyeom hanya tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangan satunya ke arah hyung-hyungnya yang masih shock. Mereka jadi tidak bisa menghalangi perbuatan Yugyeom karena korbannya saja tersenyum ceria.

"Semoga Bambam baik-baik saja." Mereka hanya bisa mengangguki ucapan Jr dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Bambam.

'Semoga Yugyeom tidak memarahi Bambam karena kejadian kemarin dan semoga Yugyeom kemarin hanya asal bicara karena dia mabuk.' Batin salah satu dari mereka.

.

Ternyata Yugyeom menyeret Bambam ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup kamar mandi tersebut agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Setidaknya kamar mandi tersebut salah satu ruangan kedap suara di sekolah ini. Dan jangan tanya kenapa Yugyeom memiliki kunci kamar mandi, karena ia menduplikat semua kunci ruangan disekolah ini dari penjaga sekolah.

Ia mendorong Bambam kasar ke tembok sampai Bambam meringis sakit karena punggung kecilnya yang berbenturan dengan tembok keras kamar mandi.

"Apa maumu hah!" teriak Yugyeom sambil terus mendekati Bambam yang masih tersenyum manis meski ia juga takut pada namja dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Yugyeom-ssi." Kata Bambam masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura innocent dan tak tau apa-apa Kunpimook!" Kini Yugyeom sudah mencengkeram kerah kemeja Bambam dengan kesal. Sedangkan Bambam hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan Yugyeom lakukan padanya, ia sudah pasrah kalau harus babak belur dihajar oleh Yugyeom karena Bambam tau ini resiko yang bisa ia dapatkan dan ia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa namja didepannya ini tau semuanya?

"Aku akan terus mengawasimu dan kalau kau berani macam-macam pada teman-temanku, aku tak akan mendiamkanmu begitu saja. Ingat itu Kunpimook Bhuwakul!" ancam Yugyeom kemudian pergi meninggalkan Bambam yang masih terdiam sendiri di kamar mandi.

"Aku hanya melakukan semua yang seharusnya aku lakukan Yugyeom-ssi dan tak ada yang dapat menghalangiku meskipun itu kau, orang yang menjadi target utamaku."

.

"Annyeong saem. Maaf saya terlambat." Ucap Bambam imut membuat Jang songsaenim luluh dan langsung menyuruh Bambam duduk.

Sekilas Bambam melihat Yugyeom yang melirik sinis kearahnya dan Youngjae yang menatap Bambam penuh tanya. Tentu saja Youngjae menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, sekarang siapa yang tidak penasaran kalau seorang Yugyeom yang sangat dingin dan cenderung tak peduli sekitar, tiba-tiba menyeret si polos yang merupakan anak baru yang tak tau apapun.

Teeet...teeet...teet..

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi membuat siswa dan siswi disana berhamburan menuju kantin. Sedangkan Yugyeom berjalan santai ke kantin dengan diiringi teriakan histeris penggemarnya yang lagi-lagi hanya ia anggap sebuah angin lalu.

"Bamie~ apa yang Yugie lakukan padamu tadi? Apa ia menyakitimu?" tanya Youngjae sembari membolak-balikkan badan Bambam seakan-akan mengecek kondisi fisiknya.

"Yugyeom tidak melakukan apapun padaku kok hyung. Ia hanya memberiku ucapan selamat datang di kelompok. Hehehe..." jawab Bambam sambil menyengir yang membuat Youngjae gemas melihatnya.

.

* * *

.

Matahari telah tenggelam beberapa saat yang lalu meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih membutuhkan cahaya untuk menerangi hidupnya. Tetapi matahari mulai digantikan oleh bulan yang akan menemani orang-orang yang masih setia mengarungi malam yang mulai temaram.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan pony yang baru saja ia ubah menjadi pink sedang berdiri sendirian di sepinya jalanan. Sepertinya namja ini sedang menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang sehingga ia meniup-niup poninya tanda bosan.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah ferari merah berhenti didepan namja tadi. Saat kaca mobil tersebut diturunkan, tampak seorang namja tampan dengan rambut abu-abu dibalik kemudi mobilnya. Sepertinya dialah yang ditunggu namja berponi pink tadi.

"Kita harus bicara Bamie." Setelah mengucapkan itu, namja berponi yang dipanggil Bamie tadi langsung melesat masuk kedalam mobil.

"Apa yang hyung ingin bicarakan?" tanya Bambam terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Tentang kemarin malam, mianhe Bamie, hyung benar-benar lepas kendali saat itu..."

"Jadi, hyung menyesal telah melakukannya dengan Bambam?" potong Bambam sebelum kalimat Jb selesai.

"Ani, tapi hyung tidak menyesal Bam-ah. Hanya saja hyung tidak mau menyakiti Bambam. Bambam taukan kalau hyung sudah memiliki Jr hyung dan hyung sangat mencintainya?"

"..." Bambam hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan ringan. Jb sebenarnya tidak tega harus mengatakan hal ini pada Bambam, tetapi ia akan lebih jahat lagi pada Bambam kalau tak segera mengatakannya. Jb sadar ia tak boleh egois, ia tak bisa memiliki keduanya begitu saja apalagi Bambam sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau ia memiliki hubungan dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Hyung ingin kita melupakan kejadian kemarin Bam-ah. Hyung ingin kita menjadi kakak adik lagi."

"Iya hyung, Bambam sudah melupakannya kok dan Bambam akan menjadi adik hyung."

'Adik ipar hyung' Tambah Bambam dalam hati.

"Terima kasih Bambam. Hyung sangat menyayangimu." Jb langsung merengkuh tubuh Bambam kedalam pelukannya cukup lama hingga suara Bambam menginterupsi pelukannya.

"Eeeng.. hyung, kalau tidak keberatan bolehkah Bambam pergi karena Bambam sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Baiklah, hyung juga harus menemui hyung iparmu. Ia benar-benar cerewet kalau sudah menunggu." Bambam pun keluar dari mobil Jb sembari melambaikan tangan hingga mobil Jb sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Senyum Bambam seketika berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian kala matanya menangkap sosok yang ternyata sedari tadi ditunggunya menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Bambam pun berjalan santai menuju ke arah namja itu masih dengan seringainya. Aku bersumpah anggota Got7 yang lain tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa Bambam mereka bisa membuat sebuah seringaian mengerikan dan mungkin bisa mengalahkan wajah menakutkan tapi tetap tampan Yugyeom yang sedang marah.

"Sudah selesai bermain-mainnya?" tanya namja yang Bambam hampiri. Seorang namja tampan yang terlihat sangat ramah dan tampan. Ia memiliki kulit seputih susu dan senyum yang sangat mempesona.

"Siapa yang bermain-main? Itu semua bagian dari rencanaku."sanggah Bambam yang tak terima diremehkan oleh namja wow ini.

"Jadi Lim Jaebum eoh?" Kalau saja namja dihadapannya ini tidak lebih tua darinya, ingin sekali ia meninju wajah tampan dan babby face milik namja itu karena sedari tadi terus menampilkan pandangan mengejek dan merendahkan padanya.

"Bukan bodoh!"

"Lalu siapa? Jackson Hwang? Mark Tuan? Aku pikir mereka semua tipemu." Ya ampun, andai saja namja ini tau anak didepannya ini sudah tidak sabar mematahkan lehernya karena ucapan-ucapannya itu.

"Kita sedang tidak mencari jodoh babbo!" jawab Bambam kesal.

"Memang siapa yang sedang mencari jodoh? Aku serius dengan perkataanku, siapa targetmu?"

"Kau nanti juga akan tau."

"Aku sudah tak sabar chagyaaa..." ujar namja tampan itu sembari meninggalkan Bambam yang merasa sangat kesal.

.

* * *

.

"Lagi-lagi kau sangat kesiangan magnae." Sindir Jackson yang masih saja mematut diri didepan cermin.

"Tapi sepertinya akan ada yang lebih parah." Lanjut Mark yang masih setia dengan kegiatannya sehari-hari yaitu mengganggu Jackson yang sedang sibuk berdandan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan cepat dan munculah sosok yang mereka nanti-nanti terlihat dengan nafas yang terputus-putus karena sehabis berlari.

"Akhirnya malaikatku datang juga." Ujar Jackson yang memang selalu berlebihan. Mark hanya mencibirnya pelan seperti terlihat cemburu entah pada Jackson, Bambam, atau keduanya, entahlah Mark sendiri saja tidak tahu. Jujur saja, kebiasaan Mark mengganggu Jackson benar-benar terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Hehehe..." sekali lagi dipagi yang cerah ini mereka sudah disambut cengiran khas Bambam yang menggemaskan, membuat mereka ikut tersenyum kecuali satu orang yang seakan risih karena kedatangan Bambam.

"Wah apa itu yang kau bawa Bamie?" tanya Youngjae saat melihat tangan kanan Bambam membawa sesuatu seperti sebuah bekal.

"Ooh... ini bekal yang aku buat sendiri khusus untuk Yugyeom." Jawab Bambam sambil tersenyum malu-malu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yugyeom.

"Kau tidak berniat meracuniku kan?" kata Yugyeom ketus saat melihat Bambam hendak menyerahkan bekalnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku membuat ini dengan sungguh-sungguh lhoh sampai aku telat." Seorang Bambam tidak akan pernah gentar dalam berusaha dan ia tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo kita makan sama-sama di taman belakang!" ajak Yugyeom dengan manis kepada Bambam membuat semuanya terkaget-kaget dengan perubahan sifat Yugyeom. Mereka mengira mungkin Yugyeom tadi terbentur sesuatu.

.

Terlihat Yugyeom dan Bambam duduk berdua di kursi di taman belakang JYP High School. Tetapi jangan mengira mereka makan berdua dengan mesra, karena kalian salah besar.

"Aku akan mencari jalan aman. Jadi aku akan mengikuti alur permainanmu Kunpimook Bhuwakul."

"Kenapa kau tak bisa percaya pada perasaanku Lim Yugyeom?"

"Apa aku harus percaya pada seorang serigala berbulu domba sepertimu?"

"Terserah kau mau beranggapan apa Yugyeom-ah, tetapi aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku."

"Coba saja, dengan begitu kau menang kan?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Bambam menarik kerah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya mendekat hingga bibir mereka berdua saling menempel. Mereka berciuman sebentar menyisakan Yugyeom yang masih tidak percaya jika namja yang ia benci ini begitu keras kepala.

Tak jauh dari mereka berada terlihat seorang namja yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan dengan sebelah tangan memegang sebelah dadanya dan sebelah tangannya lagi masih setia memegang I-Pod nya.

"Lagu yang sedang aku putar, tak lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang aku lihat. Sedari dulu, ia memang selalu mendapatkan semua yang aku inginkan."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf baru bisa lanjut... dan maaf banget buat yang udah mengharapkan nc nya JBam. Karena aku nggak mau tergesa-gesa nulis nc, jadinya nc nya ntaran aja di chapter berikutnya.

Maaf kalau chapter ini mungkin mengecewakan readers sekalian. Di chapter ini mulai terungkap sedikit-sedikit siapa Bambam sebenarnya.

Ternyata belum banyak ff Got7 disini. Ayo kita perbanyak ff Got7...

Maaf yang mengharapkan Bambam berakhir dengan yang lain. Soalnya udah aku tekankan ini ff YugBam meskipun bakalan banyak nyelip ...xBam

Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca n review.

Review kalian sangat berarti buatku untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

So Review Please...


End file.
